When there should be nothing left
by Tormented-kiel
Summary: Alternate Reality dari ending Tokyo Ghoul Season 2 / Kaneki Kun menghilang di bawah deraian salju bersama Hideyoshi Nagachika yang terlelap di atas kedua tangannya tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke belakang. Yang mana sebaliknya, Kirishima Touka sangat berharap Kaneki melakukannya. Dan ia hanya menunggu. Tetapi sang pemuda tetap melangkah.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ishida Sui (Revised)**

 **Sebuah Alternate Reality dari Ending Tokyo Ghoul Season 2, sengaja tidak menggunakan nama kafenya 're'.**

* * *

Kaneki Ken mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya malam itu.  
.

"..."

.

.

.

.

.  
 _Tidak, ia tidak mengucapkan apapun malam itu  
Hanya saja..  
—kenapa aku seolah-olah dapat mendengarnya?_

.

.

.

助けて  
"Tolong aku, Tōka-chan."

.

.  
Dan ia pun menghilang di bawah deraian salju bersama Hideyoshi Nagachika yang terlelap di atas kedua tangannya tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke belakang.  
Yang mana sebaliknya, aku sangat berharap ia melakukannya. Dan aku hanya menunggu.  
Tetapi ia terus melangkah.

.

.

.

* * *

 **1 tahun kemudian.**

Pagi itu aku merasakan sinar matahari tercerah semenjak kepergianku dari Anteiku. Selepas malam di mana kiamat seolah benar-benar terjadi, aku dan Renji memutuskan untuk menghilangkan jejak dan membeli sebuah ruko kecil di pinggir kota dekat laut. Ruko kecil itu terdiri dari dua tingkat dengan lantai bawah sebagai kedai kopi dan lantai atas untuk tempat beristirahat.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, aku yang memberikan usul untuk membangun kedai kopi kepada Renji, sebenarnya bermaksud menghadirkan suasana Anteiku di tempat ini. Susunan meja dan kursi, serta tempat di mana Koma dan Irimi biasa mengelap gelas diletakkan serupa. Tetapi tidak akan ada yang sadar bahwa tempat ini adalah imitasi dari Anteiku. Karena Anteiku adalah Anteiku. Anteiku yang telah hangus terbakar tidak mungkin berpindah tempat setelah orang-orang yang mengisinya pun tak lagi hadir untuk melayani tamu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi sekarang, tidak ada Yoshimura yang sangat diandalkan racikan kopinya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan membiarkan udara meniupkan temperatur hangat pada permukaan wajahku. Imitasi Anteiku lambat laun akan berubah menjadi Kirishima's khasnya sendiri.

"Touka," panggilan Renji membuatku terbangun dari lamunan.

"Ada apa, Renji-san?"

"Hari ini kita hanya buka sampai tengah hari, bukan?" Derap langkahnya terdengar mendekat, namun bukan ke arah pintu tempatku berada. "Tepat pukul 1 kita akan memulai seleksi pegawai baru."

Pegawai baru.

Ada yang menggelitik telingaku saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Seolah diriku dibawa kembali ke masa lalu di mana seorang bocah laki-laki akhirnya bergabung ke dalam keluarga kami. Keluarga Anteiku. Bocah itu adalah bocah terpayah yang pernah aku kenal dan aku bersumpah tidak pernah ingin berurusan dengan laki-laki seperti itu seumur hidupku untuk kedua kali. Tidak. _Mengulang kesalahan yang sama akan menjadi kebodohan terbesarnya._

"Aku mengerti, di mana kau menyimpan surat lamaran mereka?"

"Di laci kedua meja dalam kamarmu."

"Baiklah."

Anggukanku adalah penanda berakhirnya percakapan pagi itu. Aku pun menghilang di balik dinding dan mulai menapakkan kaki menyusuri tangga kayu.

.

.

Anteiku tidak pernah menyeleksi pekerjanya dengan cara seperti ini. Anteiku akan menerima siapapun yang dengan senang hati bergabung dalam keluarga mereka. Anteiku adalah rumah untuk orang-orang yang tersesat. Dan aku, aku tidak ingin Kirishima's sekadar menjadi tempat singgah orang-orang yang tersesat. Aku ingin mereka berjanji untuk selalu menepati kata-katanya, untuk tidak meninggalkan Kirishima's kecuali atas perintah. Biarkan aku dan Renji yang menjaga Kirishima's layaknya Yoshimura, Koma dan Irimi yang menjaga Anteiku hingga akhir. Aku ingin _keluarga_ baruku terlindungi tanpa harus berkorban di Kirishima's.

.

.

.

Kurang lebih satu tahun sudah kedai kopi ini dibesarkan hanya dengan tenaga dua pekerja. Pengunjung yang berdatangan bertambah setiap harinya meski pelayanan yang diberikan hanya seadanya. Mereka berkata Kirishima's adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untuk mengobrol dan bertemu orang baru. Ada sesuatu yang kedai itu miliki yang tidak dimiliki kedai lain hingga membuat pengunjung-pengunjung itu rutin datang. _Sesuatu, ha?_ Mereka seharusnya mencoba kopi di Anteiku baru bisa menilai Kirishima's adalah tempat yang paling nyaman.

"Touka, papan _display_ di depan sudah aku masukkan. Kita hanya perlu menunggu mereka datang," ujar Renji sembari menempatkan diri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tubuhnya yang besar hari ini tidak dibalut oleh jubah hitam. Ia mengenakan seragam Kirishima's agar tidak menarik perhatian orang.

Mereka yang dimaksud Renji adalah calon keluarga barunya.

"Aku sudah siap," sudut mataku menangkap jarum pendek jam tangan yang masih bergerak tak jauh dari angka sepuluh.

Sebentar lagi satu per satu wajah-wajah baru akan berdatangan. Aku mungkin tidak pernah mengenal mereka, tetapi aku akan mempersilahkan mereka untuk mengenal seorang Touka dan Renji, untuk menyayangi Kirishima's dengan rasa kepemilikan. Ini bukan sekadar membangun hubungan dengan manusia. Ada bekas-bekas yang tersisa dari malam itu yang harus dilanjutkan dan buktikan bahwa kaumnya tak seutuhnya sama. Aku ingin mereka menerima keberadaan Ghoul.

"Selamat siang."

Suara yang tak asing baru saja mengucapkan salam setelah melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kedai. Surainya gelap dibiarkan panjang menjuntai di atas bahu, tetapi sebuah topi yang dikenakan mengekangnya untuk bergerak lebih bebas. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada Renji. Dari sudut ruangan tempatku terduduk, aku bisa melihat senyum kecil ramahnya yang baru saja tersemat.

"Perkenalkan," tanganku terjulur untuk menghentikannya. Isyarat jemariku bergerak agar yang bersangkutan melepas topinya terlebih dahulu.

Ada jeda yang membuat keheningan berakhir mengisi ketiganya. Ada keraguan yang membuat senyum pemuda itu seolah-olah berubah masam setelah aku memintanya demikian.

"Ada apa?"

"…tidak ada apa-apa," aku yakin masih ada keraguan yang terselip di balik ucapannya.

Tetapi, aku mengabaikan. Aku menunggu sampai ia benar-benar melepas topi.

Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari apa yang kuperbuat adalah kesalahan terbesar setelah satu tahun berlalu.

.

.

.

.

"Tanaka,"

Tanganku refleks terangkat melihat bagaimana wajah dari sosok yang baru saja datang itu. Matanya, hidungnya, lekuk bibirnya _—_ seketika membuatku meragukan indera pengelihatanku sendiri. Ada yang salah, pasti ada yang salah di sini. Dadaku terasa sangat nyeri sampai-sampai aku tidak lagi dapat melihat bagaimana miripnya rupa pemuda itu dengan sosok di masa lalu.

"… Ken."

 _Namamu adalah Kaneki Ken_

 _dan kenapa kau kembali?_

"Nama saya adalah Tanaka Ken," ujar pemuda itu dengan senyum tanpa beban, "Saya mau bergabung di Kirishima's."

.

.

Ohisashiburi, Tōka-chan.

 ** _-to be continued-_**

* * *

 **Dimohon komentar dan kritiknya supaya penulis tahu apakah harus melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Namamu adalah Kaneki Ken_

 _dan kenapa kau kembali?_

 _._

 _._

"Nama saya adalah Tanaka Ken, saya mau bergabung di Kirishima's."

Aku terdiam, Renji terdiam, hanya pemuda itu yang terdiam dengan senyuman.

"Renji-san…" aku berusaha memecah keheningan, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu membiarkan pemuda itu berdiri lama di sana. "Bisa kau saja yang mewawancarai Tanaka-san?" _Aku tidak kuat, aku tidak akan sanggup._ Ini benar-benar gila. Semakin lama aku berada di sana semakin menjadi-jadi perasaan tidak nyaman yang ingin mendobrak keluar. Hingga kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan kedai, membiarkan Renji melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sebagai pendiri Kirishima's. Semoga saja keputusan yang ia buat nantinya tidak akan membuatku ingin menenggelamkan pemuda itu di tengah-tengah lautan lepas.

Kuharap Renji juga tidak bisa berenang.

.

.

.

.

 **1 message received.**

Saku celanaku bergetar ketika menyadari ada pesan masuk yang diterima. Pesan dari Renji. Antara ingin membuka atau tidak ingin membukanya, aku menimang-nimang dan berakhir mendaratkan punggung di atas butiran pasir putih. Ini tidak adil. Aku tidak mendirikan Kirishima's hanya untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Keputusan untuk pergi dan benar-benar menjauh dari kota tempat Anteiku berada ternyata belum cukup untuk menjauhkan dari takdir yang mempertemukan dengan Kaneki. Baiklah, mungkin pemuda itu bukan Kaneki, namanya Tanaka Ken, tetapi aku bersumpah kalau pemuda itu memiliki perawakan yang sama persis walau warna rambutnya berbeda dengan kali terakhir aku melihatnya.

Malam itu.

 _Malam itu adalah malam yang paling menyakitkan._

"Kirishima-san."

Aku terkesiap kala mendengar suara khas pemuda seumuran tertangkap gendang telingaku. Ragu-ragu, kudongakkan kepala sembari menghalangi pancaran langsung sinar matahari menusuk masuk ke dalam bola mata. Tanaka Ken berdiri di sana, pemuda yang seharusnya tidak ada dan tidak pernah muncul lagi.

"Mau apa?" aku memalingkan pandangan, tidak bersedia untuk menatapnya terlalu lama.

"Saya harap keputusan yang Renji-san ambil tidak membuat Kirishima-san keberatan."

"Keberatan?" pengulangan kata disertai tanda tanya, karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda Tanaka, "Maksudmu?"

Namun seketika mataku membulat. Kurva yang semula tergaris datar kini berubah membentuk seringai. Aku tergelak, tertawa dengan sejadi-jadinya. "Kau diterima? Kau akan bekerja di Kirishima's?" Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku masih terus tertawa sampai-sampai pipiku sudah basah oleh bulir-bulir air mata. Sekarang aku benar-benar harus menghanyutkan Renji ke laut. _Aku tidak peduli._

"Hai', mohon bimbingannya Kirishima's san!"

Aku menghentikan tawa itu dan jeritan yang terkekang di dalam hati semakin meronta-ronta. "Bimbingan…" kuusap pipi yang sempat basah, lalu kutatap pemuda itu tepat di kedua matanya, "Jangan berharap aku akan bersikap ramah kepadamu."

 _Dan jangan berani-beraninya untuk menghilang lagi._

 _._

.

.

.

.

"Renji-san aku mau pergi ke supermarket membeli bahan-bahan makanan, kau mau ikut?"

"Kurasa tidak, kau bisa sendiri?"

"Akan saya temani, Kirishima-san!" sela Tanaka di tengah-tengah pembicaraanku dan Renji. Kuharap pembicaraan itu sebenarnya tidak sebesar apa yang aku duga sampai-sampai terdengar oleh telinga Tanaka, tetapi nyatanya telinga pemuda itu lebih tajam dari perkiraan.

"Terserah."

Kali ini akan kubiarkan.

"Kirishima-san sudah makan siang? Setelah pergi ke supermarket mau saya traktir tidak?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala segera mendengar tawaran tidak masuk akal dari Tanaka. Apakah pemuda itu tidak tahu Ghoul tidak—ah, aku lupa, pemuda itu bukan Kaneki Ken meski perawakannya sama. Tapi, kalau benar pemuda itu Kaneki, bukankah seharusnya ia tidak makan makanan manusia? Yang masih membekas dalam ingatanku adalah Kaneki memang bisa 'makan', namun hanya dalam jumlah sedikit. Dan rasanya mustahil untuk diajak makan keluar seperti ini. Mungkin…

"Memang kau mau traktir apa?"

"Kudengar ada hamburger enak yang baru saja buka—eh, maaf bukan maksud saya tidak sopan," tukasnya penuh gelagap.

"Kau terlalu kaku."

Meski begitu, pada akhirnya aku dan Tanaka tetap membeli burger bersama. Dan kau tahu apa? Kaneki Ken menyukai hamburger, dan Tanaka Ken juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Menggelikan sekali menemukan dua orang yang nyatanya berbeda, namun memiliki banyak hal yang sangat serupa. Dan aku belum tahu tentang fakta-fakta lainnya yang Tanaka masih sembunyikan. Tapi, ketahuilah, sedikit demi sedikit aku berharap fakta yang terkuak akan menjauhkannya dari bayang-bayang Kaneki.

Aku tidak ingin Tanaka Ken berakhir seperti Kaneki.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini keinginanku untuk diganggu sedang berada pada titik paling rendah dalam garis kehidupan. Siapapun yang mengganggu, siap-siap saja menerima lemparan beberapa gelas kaca dan siraman seceret air seduh. Mimpi tadi malam benar-benar membuatku jauh dari kata tidur nyenyak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa pemuda itu datang dan tiba-tiba bertanya,

 _Touka, bagaimana untuk kesempatan kedua?_

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan kedua?"

Aku terkesiap.

Secara otomatis tatapanku bergulir ke arah sumber suara. Sumber suara itu adalah Tanaka Ken. Dan kalimat untuk siapapun yang baru saja terujar dari Tanaka Ken bukanlah kata-kata yang terdengar sopan. Setidaknya bagiku, untuk saat ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana untuk kesempatan kedua?"

Apa?

Kenapa?

 _Atas dasar apa?_

"Kau ini Kan..."

 **-to be continued-**


End file.
